The Mario Show
by civilianstick
Summary: It's the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.
1. The Mario Show

_**Chapter 1:** **The** **Mario Show**_

* * *

It's the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

Mario hated the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

He wanted to go fight an enemy instead. He loved jumping and bumping and pumping, but above all else he loved slumping. He loved slumping in a pile of leaves, slumping in a bed, slumping on cold concrete floors, but most of all he loved slumping on spikes. Mario decided he would get away from the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

As soon as he possibly could, and so he punched and munched until Luigi, who was his brother, who could not stand and instead sat in the audience clapping Mario on for the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

So Luigi got hit, and he got grit and spit and a bit. He was so angry that he screamed, very loudly, and it was so loud that in the adjacent studio to the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

Where they were filming Mr Santa's photo shoot for TV. And he got so annoyed that he screamed louder to scare Luigi and stop him and make him shut up. Mr Santa screamed so loud that he cried, and they took lots of photos of him crying which made him cry even more because of his wife who loved watching him in the magazines, and she hated him crying eyes, because he loved being the cool Mr Santa and just hated being the drooler. He hated being the cooler even more, because then he stopped being canon. Mario was in a cannon too. He went very far in the sky and saw a great spot for a new episode of his show. The show being the show. In that it were just as it was. Mario knew. Oh didn't he know. It was the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

So he flew a fly through the sky and came down in the town. When he came down he hit the grass and kept hitting it until it was sorry. He was so angry at grass that he screamed. The grass was really sad and it gave Mario a flower to say sorry. It was a Fire Flower so Mario got fire and used it to jumping and bumping and pumping down the slide into Bowser Land. Which was an underground world full of the ground and underneath Bowser. Bowser also lived on some mice, and the mouse called Mouser said that Bowser stole his name so Mario got angry. Mario hated stealers more than anything else in the world. So he screamed. He screamed so loud that Luigi started to scream. Luigi screamed and it made the piano get up and get a pup in a cup. Mario screamed and it made the Fire Flower die. He lost the petals of the Fire Flower but kept the middle. Because Mario was the middle. Donkey Kong was the big. And Toady was the little. Mario hated Toady. He wanted to see Toady so he got in his Mario Cart and beep beep from Bowser Land. Mouse was very sad because Bowser kept stealing letters from his name.


	2. Mushroom City

_**Chapter 2: Mushroom City**_

* * *

Mario in Royal Raceway came to be. He came to see and agree and find the key. To Princess Castle. Said the signs. Mario was a boy. He went forward and jumped across the air. Mario loved jumping. Mario loved punching and crunching and munching. And Mario loved more than kisses. Mario did not like some things. He saw Toady in the front path and Mario was so sad and Mario screamed louder than Mario has ever screamed louder than Mario has ever screamed louder than Luigi.

Luigi could not sleep because of all the screaming and nobody could sleep so Luigi went to Mushrooom City. He got in his Luigi Cart and went. There was Goomba on the road being very slow and didn't indicate when he turned so Luigi crashed and lost his Luigi Cart. Luigi was so sad because Luigi loved cars. He loves cars and bars and stars. He loved getting pars and going to Mars and contracting SARS. But Luigi hated Goomba. Luigi did not hate anything like he hated Goomba. Goomba was so stupid and brown that Luigi kicked. He kicked and flicked and bricked. He picked and licked and nicked. When it was night and Luigi had to go home. He have not gone to Mushroom City. He was just in Mushroom Bridge where the Bridge was over the water. But Luigi did not like bridges. Luigi hated bridges more than anything. Luigi jumped and dumped and lumped. And Luigi got a boost pad and went . ToMushroom City. Mario loved City. He loved City and Pity and Nitty Gritty.

Mario goes to Mushroom City and Toady is very sad. Toady is so sad that his red spots turn blue. Toady cries for ages and Princess Peach cries for ages. King Bomb dries for ages. King Whomb dies for ages. King Bowser applies for ages. Mario goes to Mushroom City. He goes in the pipe which takes you there. He takes in the pipe which goes to here. It's the Pipe Show. You must know. The Pipe Show. Pipes aren't slow. Shy Guy


	3. Yoshi

_**Chapter 3: Yoshi  
**_

* * *

Mario Mario Mario Mario Mario Mario Mario Luigi Toady was gone back red. He wasn't blue instead. He got spots on his head. Toady is dead. Luigi is dead. Yoshi is ahead. I can't believe it said the lakity. I think that Yoshi is going to win it, and spin it, and when he won the race he grinned. Yoshi was the best driver. He got the highest score in any test ever when he did his driver's test. Hucktor the Destructor was so dangerous that Bowser was scared of him, in fact when Bowser made spooky ghost levels to challenge Mario he just thought of Hucktor and used the fear as inspiration put down fake doors and things. The Mushroom City Police Department only let Hucktor free if he put his skill to good use and he was such a good driver that he became Hucktor the Instructor instead. And when he tested Yoshi he was so surprised his eyes popped out and went BOING.

Yoshi got in his Yoshi Cart and went to Mushroom City. To get there he needed a jump or a clump. He asked Mario for a lift but nobody was home. There was a sign on the door saying: "I am not home, for I have gone to roam", with Mario's signature. Yoshi loved Mario's handwriting and he laughed and laughed for hours. But Mario was not there so he cried instead, until he wished he were dead. Yoshi had an idea and squeezed out an egg. But it did not pop.

Yoshi was stuck. He thought of Birdo. Nobody liked Birdo which made Birdo very sad, but Birdo couldn't cry because he wasn't real he was a dream guy. But it made Mario sad when Birdo was sad because Birdo lived in his head with Bombs and the Shy Guy. Yoshi liked Birdo even though everyone hated him, so he thought that Birdo could help. Then he remembered Birdo lived in Mario's head and was so sad. Instead of going brrrreeehaha he just went apupupu wah.

"Apupupu wah!" Yoshi cried. He was so lost and just wanted to go home. There came Maxie's Waxy Taxi. Yoshi jumped in and jumped down and sat down and saw there was no seatbelts so he said let me drive. Maxie was a chained chomp so he could not speak or understand English and he just drove forwards. Yoshi was so scared but he couldn't hurt Maxie because of workers' rights. Then Yoshi had an idea. He said to Maxie the following words in order: Bark twice if you quit your job. But Yoshi could not speak English so he just said:

"Ow ow ow ow Yoshi hup hop wah." Maxie barked and barked anyway because he hated Yoshi but he only saw Yoshi just now because before he was turned towards the car's front sight hole. When he barked twice Yoshi was so happy he screamed and it scared Maxie and he jumped out of the Waxy Taxi. Yoshi was even happier because really he didn't like Maxie either. He escaped and was in Mushroom City.

Lakitu was in the air, and he had 3 hairs. He spoke to Yoshi in the voice of Lakitu.

"What happened you are here," said Lakitu, but Yoshi had not stopped screaming from joy. "Here is the Yoshi Cart you lost." Yoshi was too happy to scream so he had a dream. In the dream he was sad because Birdo did not live in his head and it made him normal again. He did two jumps into the Yoshi Cart and beep beep he went into the city. He wanted a race so he went to look for a fast driver but there was only slow idiots in mushroom cars. He crashed into one on purpose and it dropped a little mushroom. Yoshi drove over the Mushroom and had a Boosty Go Forth which made him win the race. He did it he did it said Yoshi but really he just said:

"Hrrrr wah prack."

Then down went Mous and Fryguy in their cars, and they came so fast and went past so fast that Yoshi was last. He hated being last more than anything in the world. He hated them so much that he chased them and raced them. But there was Wigglers in the road. They went wiggle wiggle. Yoshi could not wiggle wiggle waggle woggle boggle boo baa bee wee wee


	4. Mario

**_Chapter 4: Mario_**

* * *

Mario was back from Island. He had to. There was he needed to make his show. It's the He went on the stage and the audience clapped. It wasn't Luigi because Luigi was dead, so he saw Wario in Diamondcity. And Mario said to himself.


	5. Mario II

**_Chapter 5: Mario II  
_**

* * *

I got to get Wario


	6. The Airport

**_Chapter 6: The Airport  
_**

* * *

Mario went toe to toe. He went slow and he went go. He could not beat Birdo. Mario hated losing to Birdo. He hated losing to Birdo more than Mr Santa loved Pina Colada.

Mr Santa loved Pina Colada. He loved Grenada and Enchilada.

Mr Santa went to the Mushroom Town. He said to the car. Take me to Mushroom Town but it did not go nowhere. It goes a bit but then it just stoped.

Mario was so angry that Mario screamed so loud that Mario cried. Mario missed Luigi. He wished Luigi wasn't dead.

Mario went to the airport and he was very short. The man at the airport was Goomba. He said oh how short you are Mister Uh. Goomba cannot read so he could not read Mario's passport. Mario laughed. He laughed and craft and looked daft. When mario saw. When Mario see. When Mario sawn on TV it was the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show. Goomba said oh that is you Mister Uh. Mario cried again because he really missed Luigi and he thumped Goomba. Why did the police get me he shouted.

He was taking to the prison helicopter. Mario was so sad that he went asleep. Mou and Fry guy was going to Bowser World. They was going to Bowser Land but when they said to the car. Take me to Bowser Land the car just screamed really loudly. Mou said he was so sorry that the car got scared and the car was ok so he took them but he was still scared really so he went to the rong place. It started raining and they were in Bowser World. Fry guy died. Mou was very sad. Princess Peach where are you he said.

He was in Mushroom City because Bowser World was a shop in Mushroom City. He saw Princess Peach on TV. She was on the Mario Show Live. It's the Mario Show Live. Coming from the beehive it's the Mario Show Live. And your host tonight was. Waluigi.


	7. Olympics 20

**_Chapter 7: Olympics 20  
_**

* * *

It was the OLYMPICS. It was the Olympics. It was the Olympics 20. Toady Girl said. Why are there all these numbers on the calendars. And everyone said you're right so they got rid of half the numbers so the year was just 20.

Everyone loved it. They loved it and gloved it.

It was the Olympics. Mario was on the first game, and the game was the Running Olympics. Mario where are you said Princess Daisy. Actually you are in love with Luigi said Petey Piranha. That's right said Daisy and she started braying. It's like crying but in Sarasaland they bray instead of crying. It's because they live in the desert. Braying doesn't use water so it's better to live in. Daisy was braying so hard that she actually cried a bit. The tears fell on Dry Bones who was next after Mario and he became Wet Bones and turned into a normal Koopa Troopa and was disqualified from the Olympics 20. And all the way to the Olympics 100000. So there was nobody to do the running games because Mario was in prison.

Mario was watching the Olympics 20 on the prison helicopter and he was so sad because he could not run there, so he just took it out. The pilot was so scared that he opened the door and ran away. Then Mario started going upwards and he said to. What is this going on here. I just want to get Wario. Maybe you already did she said.

Pokey and Loki and Boshi and Dorrie were all the prison helicopters. Mario took it out and they all sang together. It's the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you Mario took it out. And said take me here he said pointing at Diamond Sitting on his PokéGear. Wups he said before he took out his world map. He pointed at Diamondcity and Fryguy said sure. Wait whats this said Mo I think you don't have life anymore. No, said Fry, guy, I, really, am, dead, so, what's, going, on, here,


	8. Yoshi II

**_Chapter 8: Yoshi II  
_**

* * *

Yoshi was driving. He was driving and diving and reviving and surviving, but he was not arriving. Lakitu came down towards his hole and said it. Oh theres Yo Yo Yoshi he said. He said to the TV. He said. Lakitu oh there is a Yoshi in there said Lakitu he said to the TV. Get him out then said the TV. Ok said Lakitu and he tried pulling to pull Yoshi out.

Yoshi did not like being out of the hole. He jumped and pumped and slumped. And he went back in the hole. Oh theres so many holes said Lakitu. Which one did Yoshi go away in to.

That one there said the Tv. Oh you're right said Lakitu. TV said no problem. The TV screamed all of a sudden. It was so loud that Yoshi stopped having eyes and he got lost in the hole. It was hole number 3 by the way. Yoshi stopped his walking and he started talking. Where am I said Yoshi. I can't see because of my lost eyes.

The TV screamed but Professor Elvin Gadd screamed as well. He got a communicator and learned that when the TV screamed he was really saying get that imposter out of my TV place please.

Mario knocked on Wario and Wario said stop it so Mario said ok. Wario looked up at the sky and said Luigi. The stars said Luigi back to them. Mario smiled but he was crying a lot as well. Wario cried more than Mario because he thought of Luigi.

Good bye my son said Wario.

What said Mario.

You are my son said Wario.

Go to hell


	9. Crying

_**Chapter 9: Crying** _

* * *

Mario was so angry that when he screamed he went up into the space and went over to heaven. You're not dead said King Yemma. No but I am really sad said Mario. Ok said King Yemma and Mario went into the crying zone for when people came to heaven because they were so sad and they cried in there.

There were many people crying in the crying zone. Mario could count 2 of them. One of them was Wet Bones.

Wet Bones did some groans and took out some loans but nobody wanted him because he was an Olympic Loser. Mario cried because he missed the Olympics. Then he cried because he missed Luigi. Then Wario cried because he missed Mario. Keep it down in there said King Yemma. Everyone stopped crying. Where now do we go said Bubba. Mario could not answer because he had lost his mouth. Bowser took it. Mario cried


	10. Beautiful

_**Chapter 10: Beautiful  
**_

* * *

Get down from there. Mario didn't like the zones where Wet Bones.

Mr Santa driving to Santa Diego was made slow because he drives in a pipe. Pipes aren't slow said Mr Santa. Oh yes said Peter Piranha. Mr Santa driving to Santa Diego was made man.

What#s this said Mario. Luigi isn't dead. No said King Yemma. Oh said Mario. Where is Luigi said Mario. Mario missed Luigi so much he didn't want to be touched or watch Starsky and Hutch. Why do you care he is my brother very well. And Mario went down into the town and found his brother and his mother. Who are you said Mario. I am your mother said his mother. My mother is dead said Mario. Oh yes said his mother.

Yoshi picked up his telephone to phone home and find the Wet Bones Zone alone but there was a dial tone. I forgot to pay for it he said. Here said Lakitu. Yoshi got three of the hairs of Lakitu and fed his telephone and placed a call to Paul at the mall. Take this message to the man he said and don't strive to arrive before five. 14 said Paul and Yoshi and Paul and Yoshi and Mario got a letter. It was from Wario. He wants me to meet up said Mario. I will meet up and beat up. Luigi got a letter. It was from Wario. He wants me to meet up said Luigi. I will meet up and treat up. Yoshi got a letter. It was from Wario He wants me to meet up said Yoshi. Actually he said Wawawa gurrrrrr Yoshi Yoshi pow. I will meet up and greet up said Yoshi. From the Problem Solver. Mario got in his Mario Cart and went. Luigi got in his New Igi Cart and went. Yoshi got in his Yoshi Cart and went. And they were there.

Who is there said Wario. We are there said Mario and Luigi and Yoshi and Luigi and Mario and Yoshi and Mario and Luigi and Lakitu said Lakitu. And me said Bowser. You are not invited said Wario and they all got really sad and started to sniff. I got a whiff of sniff said Wario. Not you he said just Bowser and Lakitu. Too bad said Bowser and he stole the numbers from Wario's numbered front door so there were no numbers and it could have been anyone's front door. Is this the right place said Luigi. No said Mario and they walked away and met Wario in the park. I am your father said Wario and Mario's eyes popped out. I am your father said Wario and Luigi's eyes went BOING. I am your father said Wario and Yoshi squeezed out an egg. Birdo Birdo said Mario and he spits out an egg. Stop It With That Peaty No Good? Who Is In The Hood? Stop It Now. And they understood.

Come and live with me my beautiful family said Wario and Mario and Luigi and Yoshi said Yes and Yes and Greeepapa and they came and lived with him. The first daily gaily timespend with Hayley who was Wario's girlfriend was that couch business watching the TV. The TV screamed and Wario changed the channel. It was the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show. Who is doing my show said Mario. It was Princess Peach. She is dead said Mario. No said King Yemma. I am not dead said Princess Peach. My blood is: red. And my spots said Toddy. Get my show back said Mario. Time to go to jail


	11. Pianta Policeman

_**Chapter 11: Pianta Policeman  
**_

* * *

Wait a minute said Wario. What was on the scream. It was the Mario Show Live. The Mario Show Live. Coming from the beehive it's the Mario Show live. And your host tonight was. Waluigi. My brother Waluigi is dead said Wario. Call the police said Wario.

Where are you my son Mario said Wario. You are taking away with us said Pianta Policeman. You can't do this said Mario. Oh sorry said Pianta Policeman. Police Police said Wario. Who is on the Mario Show live. The Mario Show live. Coming from the beehive it's the Mario Show live.

Pianta Policeman was very tall and he had a tree on his head that was not red. He had a big nose and he rose to his feet in his skirt and said. Your host tonight was. Waluigi. My brother Waluigi is dead said Wario. Oh said Pianta Policeman. It was Goomba. I will put you away said Mario and he took it out and put it in and let loose on the caboose. Goomba hated the caboose so he laughed so much. But Goomba hated being sentenced to death so he cried so much. Goomba had a last meal of Pianta Policeman Head and has the Last Laugh.

Kingboo cannot behead Goomba and he gets really angry and his tongue ties in five knots a second and overturns Daisy Cruiser. Sarasaland was not happy. Sarasaland cried. And they went to war.


	12. Wario

_**Chapter 12: Wario  
**_

* * *

They wasn't much. They was just as such. And so it ended. One was friended. Daisy was apprehended. Wario took his family and took them down and took them up to his circus clown. I will send you to school said Wario and Luigi and Mario and Yoshi said it. You have solved my problem said Mario.

Toady was around. Princess Peach did not do the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show. Nobody did do the Mario Show. The Mario Show. Oh don't you know it's the Mario Show.

Toady fell in to the wrong crowd and could not climb back up. Help I am in the crowd he said and his spots turned green and he became very clean. And he became very mean. Or did he.

Hayley was dead. Lakitu was in Santa Diego. Mr Santa was at home.

The Olympics 21 was to go and Mario had so much basketball to play.

The End.


End file.
